


Birthday Bashed

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's the worst at keeping secrets. Especially top-secret surprise birthday party plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bashed

**Author's Note:**

> All characters do not belong to me. Feedback is appreciated.

Chloe Beale could be tactful when she wished. Stealthy, secretive, and a totally unknown force. The problem was that she never really wished to do so. She lived in a world where personal space had no meaning and ‘secrets, secrets are no fun! Secrets are for everyone!’ chanted inside her pretty skull. She was an open book, and that was just how she liked it. 

Until Beca’s birthday rolled around the corner. Then she tried her best to be a planning ninja, sneaking into her fellow Bellas’ respective rooms to make sure her best friend’s 22nd birthday party was “the best party of her entire life.” 

The only problem was that Chloe didn’t gauge her slyness like a normal person. Her levels seemed to be shifted. Where your average Joe would have a ‘don’t tell them that!,’ Chloe’s gauge was back on level 2, where basically anyone could know anything. 

That was one of Beca’s favorite things about Chloe actually. Her openness had dragged forcibly Beca out her shell her freshman year. She may have originally scraped her knee in the process, but she eventually learned how to stand up and put a band aid on her joint. The redhead just had that effect on Beca that no one else in her life ever had before. 

So it was no surprise for Beca to overhear Chloe’s not-so-quiet whispers about booze and party hats to Stacie one evening. And again to Cynthia, this time about picking up the cake and making absolutely sure that the “entertainment” would be coming at precisely 9:30 on the 15th, which just happened to be the Saturday night her birthday fell upon.

The final hint wasn’t even a hint, really. 

Beca had been minding her own business, helping Amy with the dishes the Thursday before she turned 22. It was really Lily’s turn to help, Beca had just done them yesterday. But Lily whispered a plea, and Beca was a little too scared of the girl to decline. Though they were of near height, Beca still found herself hidden behind the breakfast island, trying to figure out how the rather large serving bowl fit into such a small cabinet. 

“Hey Amy,” a perky redhead said behind her. “I just wanted to remind you about Beca’s surprise party this Saturday, don’t forget to-”

“Hey Beca, don’t be late to your super secret surprise party tomorrow,” Amy joked coolly, staring at the shorter girl who was squatting with a bowl larger than her head in hand.

Beca’s face burned bright red. She wasn’t a huge fan of birthdays, her’s in particular. And now she knew for a fact that Chloe had been planning a huge bash in her honor. 

“Wait.. what?” Chloe couldn’t find words as she felt herself becoming more and more embarrassed. “Beca!?” 

She slowly stood, her mouth shaping a grin. “Hey Chlo. So... Birthday-bash, huh?”

“Oh my god, Beca!” Beca watched in awe as Chloe’s face seemed to go express every emotion possible in under thirty seconds. The brunette placed the glassware on the countertop, flashing her best friend her best awkward smirk.

“Aca-awkward...”

Chloe looked as if she were on the verge of tears. 

“Oh god. Chlo, calm down,” Beca walked her way towards the ginger, placing her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders and rubbing up and down her arms lightly. “It’s not a big deal, Chlo. I’m not even a big fan of birthdays.”

Chloe tried not to cry, she really did, but she couldn’t help the few tears that streaked down her cheek. She pulled Beca into a tight embrace before responding. 

“I just wanted it to be perfect for you, Becs. You deserve to enjoy your birthday.”

Beca didn’t really know what to do or say. “Chloe, as long as I’m with you awesome nerds, it’ll be the best birthday ever, got it?”

“Okay.”

“I’m all for a good Bhloe moment,” the aussie interrupted. “But there’s dishes that bisexual lady love won’t dry.”

Chloe let out a smile and a giggle, releasing Beca from her embrace. Beca’s eyes automatically did their well-known sarcastic eye roll, and Chloe placed an unprecedented peck on the short girl’s pale cheek.

“That’s your early birthday present, Mitchell.” With a flirty wink and a swirl of red hair, Chloe vanished back into her room. 

“Wow shawshank, she’s got her reins tight around you.” Amy smirked, returning to her work. 

“Shut up.” With that, Beca’s face flushed a magnificent maroon and she picked up the oversized dish once more.


End file.
